Etoile Bleue
by emily lawliet
Summary: Le docteur et Amy n'arrivent pas à dormir. Assis tout les deux dans le jardin à regarder les étoiles, le Seigneur du temps se met à lui raconter une légende qu'il a entendu lors d'une de ses aventures. (se passe pendant l'épisode de l'invasion des cubes)


Le Docteur et Amy étaient tout les deux assis sur la pelouse des Ponds, tard dans la nuit alors que tout le monde dormait. Par hasard, ils s'étaient retrouvés tout les deux dehors, ne trouvant pas le sommeil.

Pour le Seigneur du temps c'était habituel, il ne tenait pas en place et Amy se demandait d'ailleurs si il avait déjà dormit. Sauf que le Docteur avait depuis longtemps fini de repeindre la clôture, jouer au foot, exploser les records à la Wii en jouant au tennis, faire les courses pour la semaine, couper du bois pour faire du feu pour tout l'hiver prochain et même cuisiner le dîner du soir en leur préparant une omelette fines herbes dont lui seul avait le secret.

Évidemment, il avait fait cela en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Mais maintenant il s'ennuyait. Il avait bien songé à s'envoler avec le Tardis mais Brian était à l'intérieur à surveiller le cube. Il s'était donc contenter de s'allonger dans l'herbe et de compter les étoiles pour passer le temps.

Amy de son côté, peinait à se rendormir à cause de son mari. Elle l'aimait passionnément sauf le soir pendant la floraison des fleurs. Rory était en effet un peu allergique au pollen et il ne cessait donc de ronfler à cause de son nez bouché. Elle avait eut beau le réveiller trois fois depuis le début de la nuit, rien n'y faisait, son mari ronflait toujours plus fort.

Elle s'était alors levée pour aller boire un verre d'eau mais en passant près de la fenêtre, elle jeta un coup d'oeil au dehors et remarqua son homme dépenaillé étendu sur l'herbe. Elle le rejoignit munit, au lieu de son verre d'eau initialement prévu, d'un bol de crème anglaise avec du poisson pané. Ce plat avait l'avantage d'être mangé peu importe l'heure et même si l'on n'avait pas tellement faim.

Le Docteur, entendant des bruits de pas derrière lui, roula sur le côté de façon à voir qui arrivait. Il sourit lorsque son amie lui tendit un bâton de poisson pané avec le bol de crème anglaise. Ils s'assirent tout les deux, le bol entre eux et regardant les étoiles.

\- C'est rare de vous voir sans rien faire. Entama Amy en se léchant les doigts plein de crème.

\- Les humains sont ennuyeux ! La nuit est beaucoup trop calme ici. Si mon Tardis n'était pas occupé, je serais déjà parti faire un billard avec Lincoln, aller visiter la nouvelle terre ou bien encore dire bonjour à River. J'aimerais bien la revoir… oui c'est ce que je ferais en premier car la connaissant elle doit s'ennuyer aussi toute seule en prison. Je sais ! Vu qu'elle adore les voyages, je l'emmènerais dîner à la table de Jules Verne, un maître dans les récits d'aventures et grand visionnaire, puis nous irions voir la tour Eiffel, nous balader tout les deux, enfin je l'emmènerais au Grand Hotel et…

\- Je vous préviens Docteur, on parle de ma fille donc si vous lui faîtes quelque chose de déplacé… le coupa Amy, disons que votre « Sexy » pourrait subir une sorte de vengeance…

\- Tu n'oserais tout de même pas ?!

\- Personnellement je trouve que la couleur rose bonbon ferait bien ressortir la plaque police box !

\- C'est promis il n'arrivera rien à River !

Tout deux explosèrent de rire dans le silence de la nuit. Ils imaginaient à quoi allait ressembler le Tardis avec une couleur aussi peu discrète. Ils parlèrent alors de leurs précédentes aventures et celles qu'ils pourraient faire. Amy avait toujours voulu visiter Manhattan et le Docteur lui promis que bientôt ils iraient là-bas.

\- Docteur j'ai une idée ! Vu qu'aucun de nous deux n'a sommeil, racontez-moi donc une de vos aventures.

\- Il y en a plein tu sais et tu n'aurais pas assez de ta vie pour toutes les entendre. Tiens je me souviens de celle-ci ! Alors que je voulais voir les Etats-Unis d'Amérique lors de l'écriture de la Constitution, je me suis trompé en rentrant la date dans le Tardis et je me suis retrouvé à l'époque des Indiens ! Imagine leur tête quand ils m'ont vu débarquer avec une machine volante ! Je me suis donc changé dans le Tardis et enfilé une tenue plus adéquate que mon nœud papillon. Je dois avouer que les plumes sont cool. Hélas ! Aujourd'hui c'est plus rare de voir quelqu'un avec des plumes sur la tête.

\- Si ça peut vous rassurer, c'est pareil pour les nœuds papillons !

\- Nan, nan, nan Pond, il y a une différence fondamentale entre eux ! Certes ils sont tout les deux cool mais le nœud pap' est un intemporel ! Chose plutôt pratique pour un seigneur du temps avoue-le ! Bon je continue mon histoire. J'ai donc sympathisé avec le chef indien et je fût renommé Etoile Bleue car j'arrivais des étoiles dans une machine bleue. Un soir, alors que beaucoup d'entre eux dormait, le chef indien s'assit à côté de moi et me désigna les étoiles. Il m'expliqua alors une légende très ancienne que je trouvais plutôt intéressante car ils ignoraient encore tout de l'espace.

\- Une légende ?

\- Oui. Il m'expliquait que tout ceux qui vivent, tout ceux qui respirent, possèdent une étoile. Lorsqu'une vie naît, une étoile naît aussi. Il s'agit de l'étoile protectrice de cette vie, toutes les étoiles sont faîtes pour ça, qu'elles soient rouges ou bleues. Mais lorsqu'il arrive qu'une vie s'éteigne et qu'elle disparaisse à tout jamais, alors son étoile tombe et elle aussi elle disparaît pour l'éternité. Il rajouta aussi, alors qu'une étoile venait de s'éteindre devant nos yeux, de ne pas craindre la mort, que la mort est toujours à nos côtés et que si nous ne craignons pas la mort, elle restera auprès de nous et nous protégera tendrement.

\- C'est une belle histoire d'étoile effectivement.

Amy se releva, se dépoussiéra et tandis la main vers le Docteur. Il accepta puis son amie transforma ceci en câlin réconfortant. Elle faisait face à sa maison et elle aperçut son mari qui se tenait devant la fenêtre. Ils se sourirent et Amy lui fit un clin d'œil pour dire qu'elle arrivait.

Le Docteur quant à lui, durant ce câlin amical, continuait d'observer les étoiles tout en repensant à cette légende. Il vit alors une étoile bleue s'éteindre et il eut un sourire triste. Après tout c'était peut être l'heure. Il avait utilisé toutes ses régénérations et la prochaine blessure grave lui serait mortelle. Il prit donc ce signe comme lui étant adressé, l'homme surnommé autrefois Etoile Bleue. Il serra alors plus fort Amy puis déclara :

\- Bon c'est bien beau de se raconter des légendes mais la pelouse ne va pas se tondre toute seule !

\- Docteur, attendez demain sinon les voisins vont se plaindre !

\- Ah oui c'est vrai que les humains ont pour loi de ne pas faire de bruit la nuit ni le dimanche matin. C'est contrariant ! Bon et bien il ne me reste plus qu'à exploser les records au jeu de karaoké sur la wii ! J'espère que votre maison est bien isolée pour éviter de déranger les voisins ! Déclara-t-il en rejoignant d'un air heureux, le salon des Ponds.

Amy quant à elle, soupira et monta rejoindre son mari qui attendait toujours devant la fenêtre. Alors qu'il regardait le ciel il vit une deuxième étoile s'éteindre mais il n'y prêta pas tellement d'attention, le Docteur ayant déjà commencé à chanté «Let your heart old fast» mais ce dernier peinait à chanter juste et à suivre la mélodie.

Cela dura toute la nuit et personne dans la maison ne pût se rendormir. Mais au fond ils s'en fichaient et Amy se jura de raconter à River cette légende qu'elle trouvait si belle.

* * *

C'était ma première fanfiction et j'espère qu'elle vous a plus !

La chanson que le Docteur chante à la fin est Let your heart old fast de fort atlantic et la légende qu'il raconte au sujet des étoiles est tirée de l'épisode 26 de Cowboy Bebop.

Reviews? :)


End file.
